Flammenwerfer (Fallout: New Vegas)
|gewicht = 15 |wert = 2350 |baseid = }} Der Flammenwerfer ist eine Waffe aus Fallout: New Vegas. Charakteristiken Der Flammenwerfer ist identisch mit seinem Vorgänger aus Fallout 3, allerdings kann er diesmal modifiziert werden. Außerdem zählt er nun nicht mehr zu den Großen Waffen, sondern zu den Energiewaffen. Mit einem hohen Skill kann er die meisten leichtgepanzerten bzw. panzerlosen Feinde (Riesenameisen, fast alle Menschen, Cazadore, Mantis und Riesensporen) in Sekundenschnelle töten. An der Spritzdüse wird ein Flammenstrahl ausgeworfen, der mehrere Feinde aufeinmal treffen kann. Er kann außerdem viele Körperteile auf einmal beschädigen und verteilt dadurch Spritzschaden. Haltbarkeit In voll repariertem Zustand kann der Flammenwerfer 996 Tanks abfeuern, gleichwertig von 17 Nachladungen oder 9 Nachladungen falls dieser mit erweiterten Tanks modifiziert wurde, aus vollem Zustand bevor er kaputt geht. Interessanterweise ist die Anzahl bei der Flammenpatronenwaffe und dem Flammenpatronenwerfer genauso groß. Modifikationen * Flammenwerfer: Erweiterte Tanks erhöhen den Tankinhalt um 60. Varianten * Reinigende Flamme Vergleich Fundorte * Gomorrah - in einem Waffenkoffer im verschlossenen Teil des unteren Bereichs im Kasino. * Silver Rush - auf der Theke bei Gloria Van Graff. Muss gestohlen werden. * Ultra-Luxe Küche - zwei Männer die mit Flammenwerfern Fleisch kochen. * Vault 3 - manche Unholde benutzen einen. * Vault 22 - allgemeines Areal, in einem Generatorenraum. * Wird von Cook-Cook getragen und verwendet. * Wird von Blister in Der Kluft verwendet. Infos *Der Flammenwerfer erscheint in dem Comic All Roads; er ist der Grund für all die verbrannten Leichen im Stammesdorf. Fehler * There are many bugs associated with this weapon. One such bug causes the handheld part of the weapon to not disappear when put away; waving around as if an extension of the hand. * Another glitch (possibly caused by modding the weapon) is when the tank part of the weapon appears to fall off and bounce, much like when you drop a weapon, in third-person. When the player returns to first-person the tank disappears from the ground. * Also when upgraded, the flamer tanks may permanently appear on your back, even if you drop the weapon. Exiting and restarting the game will fix this. It appears that this bug is triggered by traveling between areas while wielding the weapon. Also switching to another weapon with a pack will fix the bug. Getting your weapons taken at a casino or similar place will also fix this. An easy fix is to equip another weapon *without* a pack, then equip the flamer, then finally unequip the flamer, and the pack should be off. * Sometimes if you equip the flamer, the flamer tanks will not appear, to resolve this problem simply re-equip it. * When hot keyed this weapon is incorrectly labeled with the explosive weapon icon. * The flamer can shoot through walls, windows, and force-fields. * The flamer can sometimes appear to still be firing when the player has exhausted all fuel and just makes the sound but no fire actually comes out of the nozzle. Note; this doesn't affect the condition and can easily be fixed by releasing the fire button. Sounds Galerie FNVFLAMERTANK.png|Flammenwerfer mit der erweiterten Tankmodifikation FlamerCA.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung des Flammenwerfer von Adam Adamowicz en:Flamer (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Огнемёт (Fallout: New Vegas) Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Energiewaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Energiewaffen